


The Owl House Swap AU

by Crimson_280



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_280/pseuds/Crimson_280
Summary: What if instead of Luz, Amity is the human? Follow Amity and her siblings on their adventures in the boiling isles as they meet witches, learn magic, and get into trouble! There will be spoilers to The Owl House in this story!!!The story is also up on Wattpad!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. A New Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I proofread this chapter? No. Will I ever proofread? Depends on the chapter.

Amity Blight's POV

As I get ready for bed, I start to go over what happened today. I sit down on my bed and look at my Good Witch Azura book. That's when everything started replaying in my head.

I was walking home from school alone at about 3:30 pm, Ed and Em normally walked with me but they had to leave in the middle of the day. Even if those two messed with me all the time, they protected me from Bianca and her goons. And because they left early, Bianca took her chance and bullied me relentlessly.

I studied my body as I was walking, I had bruises on my arms and legs from falling or getting kicked in the shins. Worst of all was the black eye they had given me. How would I explain this to mom and dad? They would be furious at me for getting bullied, which is just dumb. I went over a few ways to try to explain it to them in my head but, they all ended up with me getting yelled at.

I noticed I had reached my house. I cautiously open the front door and take my shoes off after entering. "Welcome home Amity." I hear my father say in a menacing voice. Still facing the wall I stutter "H-hi father, I uh, It's nice to see you're home early! I-I'll just be in my room doing my work!" Great, I blew it. "Amity, why are you not facing me, you know it's bad to not look at people when they are talking to you." My father stated as he grabbed my shoulder. He spun me around so that I was facing him. I could see the look of disgust in his eyes as he saw my black eye.

"Amity Blight! Were you fighting in school?!" He Accused. As he said that my siblings rushed down the stairs. They seemed angry and scared when they saw me and my father. "W-wait I, I c-can expl-" I was cut off with a swift slap to the face, I felt a few tears roll down my face. "Dad, wait! You got it all wrong, Amity isn't getting into fights, she's being bullied!" Ed exclaimed trying to calm down father, but that only made it worse.

Father threw me to the ground with a look that could kill. "You're being bullied? You are a Blight! You should be respected and feared by your peers!" Father yelled. "You may be smart but, you can't even be respected. You are a disgrace." His words shook me to the core. I could feel tears streaming down my face at this point. "I don't want to see you in my house right now, Edric and Emira will fetch you back later so me and your mother can discuss a punishment for you." I look down at the ground as I put my shoes on and walk out of the house.

I walked to my secret hideout, it was an abandoned building near the beach that I used to get away from reality. I made my way inside and noticed that my favorite book, The Good Witch Azura, was missing. That's right, I brought it home so I could read it in my room. Even though the book wasn't here, I still had things I could do.

I did my homework in my hideout until about 5 pm. It was getting kind of stuffy so I went for a walk. I subconsciously walked back home and thought about the book. That's when I noticed it was in the trash. I walked over to the bin and that's when I heard Ed and Em running out. "Mittens! You aren't supposed to be here yet, dad is still pissed off." Em says quickly her voice filled with panic. I solemnly look up at the two and say "Well I just wanted my book back but it seems I don't need to break in to get it back." As I gesture to the trash bin next to me. Ed and Em look at me confused. "Mittens, did dad hit you too hard? The bin's empty." Ed says, concerned for me. I quickly look over to the trash can and see that it was indeed empty. But, further in the distance, I see a small raven dragging the trash bag into the forest.

I ran after the raven, limping a bit from my injuries but, I didn't care about how much it hurts. I need that book. It was the only thing other than the diary that I could use to keep my emotions in check. I could hear Ed and Em running after me yelling, but their voices were muffled as I was so focused on getting back my book. I followed the little raven into a broken-down house in the woods behind my house. Instead of the inside of a broken house that I was expecting, I was greeted by a not so friendly looking lady.

I stop in my tracks as I make eye contact with her. Ed and Em then run in after me and tackle me to the ground. "Ow..." I could hear Ed groan. Still on the ground, I look up at the lady. She had sharp features, and I wasn't exaggerating, she had pointy ears! "Humans?" I heard her say in a cold tone that matched her appearance. After Ed and Em get off me, I stand up and study my surroundings. Blue and orange skies, and... are those bones?!

The lady walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Welcome to the demon realm, humans. A land where magic and monster exist." She said. Me, Ed, and Em just looked at the lady confused. "Now go back to your realm humans, you aren't supposed to be here." Her cold tone dropped as she started to push us back to the door. "Wait, can I grab my book first?" I ask. She looks at me cautiously. "Sure go grab your book, human." She says. I grab the Azura book and look up at the lady once again. "Would it be too much to ask you about this place?" I say. Em looks at me and grabs me, "Mittens, I know that you like magic and all but we have to go back home." I look at my sister with a sad face, A world like this is something that I had always dreamed of. "Fine" I mumbled to my sister. Ed and Em walk through the door, leaving me and the mystery lady behind.

I look back up at the lady and say "Hey uh, I know I just met you and have little to no clue about this place, could I come back another time?" The lady looks at me confused and a little surprised. She clears her throat and responds. "Human this is a dangerous place, you should never come back here." I feel a small feeling of sadness but I keep pushing. "Just for a bit! I want to ask you things about this place, I have only dreamed of a place like this to be real." I pause for dramatic effect. "So please, can I come back and learn about this place later." I finish looking back up at her. A look of concern is painted across her face. "Fine." She finally caves. "Oh my stars! Thank you so much!" I hug her. "Well I'm going to go back to my realm, I'll see you another time mystery lady!" I say as I walk through the door.


	2. Asking Questions

Amity Blight's POV

"Amity Blight, wake up and get downstairs, now!" My father yells from downstairs. When I got home, my mother and father had decided to restrict me from electronics so I couldn't even use my phone as an alarm. I get out of bed and respond to my father "I'll be down in a moment!" I grab a white long-sleeve T-shirt with a small design on the upper left side, over my heart.

After getting dressed, I walk down the stairs. I reach the kitchen and see Ed and Em eating at the counter. "Good to see that you are finally awake Amity." My mother says. I thought of what to say for a second, I didn't want to say anything that would upset her. "Yes, it is. Thank you for you and dad waking me up." I tell her hoping that I wouldn't upset her.

I grab the last plate of eggs, bacon, and toast to eat for breakfast. Mother and Father left the house to go to work. I was completely silent until Em spoke up "Hey, uh, sorry for not being there yesterday." I look over at her and give her a small smile. "It's fine Em, you shouldn't be apologizing, it was out of your control." I say trying to reassure her that it isn't her fault.

"But it is our fault!" Ed jumped up out of his seat, slamming his hands on the countertop. "We were meant to protect you from her!" Ed yelled. I looked at the two of them, they didn't have to feel this way, it was my fault for being too weak in the first place. "Guys it's fine really, you can't always be there so I have to learn to stick up for myself." I say in an attempt to calm them down again. "Let's just go to school, you can make up for yesterday today if you feel that bad about it." I say smiling at my siblings.

We finish eating breakfast and get our things together. We leave the house and start to walk to school. It was silent for a bit until Ed spoke up. "Hey, I just want to ask you something. Was yesterday real? Like running into a different Realm?" Me and Em look at him. I sigh and respond "Yeah, it was real." We talked about that place for a bit until we got to school. They walked me to class and we went about our day.

It was about halfway through the day when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hm?" I turn around to see Bianca and her friends behind me. "Hey nerd, where were your siblings yesterday? Did they finally realize that you aren't worth it?" She asked sarcastically. She likes to get under my skin a lot and when that didn't work she would get physical. "They had a doctor's appointment,'' I mumbled in response.

She shoved me "Sometimes when I ask I don't want an answer." She said. What, why? Why would you ask a question if you didn't want an answer? People are so confusing. I was dealing with Bianca when my siblings stepped in. "Hey, you messed with our sister, now you'll have to pay." Ed said in a deep voice very different from normal. Bianca looked up to my siblings a lot so hearing this scared her. She had a twisted logic of 'if I mess with their sister, they might notice me' it just messed up bullshit. I start to walk away from the situation and remember about summer, yeah it was coming up soon. The people here may be mean but school was one of the few places I could use to escape my home life.

Soon after the last class of the day, the school bell rang indicating that school was over for the day. I told Ed and Em that I would be in my hideout if they needed me and then ran off towards the beach. I went inside to see that it was totally trashed. My desk had mean words written all over it. And the cherry on top was that Bianca had left her signature engraved in the desk. "Did she really have to ruin this place?!" I yell in frustration. I thought of places I could go instead. Home? No, I don't want to be there Ed and Em might mess with me and I don't know when Mother and Father get back. I thought about it some more and remembered the mystery lady. Oh yeah, she said I could come back another time!

Eagerly, I write a small note and leave it on my desk. "Hey, sorry not here. I went to the abandoned house in the forest behind the house." It said. I ran out of the building and went home. I make my way back into the forest and find the house again. I cautiously walk through the door and I notice I'm on a balcony. I looked around a bit and saw the same small raven. It noticed me and flew off. I stood there for about 10 minutes and in the distance, I saw the same lady come flying down on what I assume is her staff. I always thought that magic users rode broomsticks...

"Hello Human, it seems that you did come back. I didn't expect you to." She said. Hopping off her staff, she draws a circle in the air. All of a sudden, a table flies over and two chairs accompanying it. "So human, you wanted to ask me some questions?" She grabbed a chair and sat down. I walked over to the other chair and sat down with her. "I won't be able to tell you a lot but, I can tell you some things. Before you start asking questions though, let me introduce myself." She paused for a moment. "My name is Lilith Clawthrone, I work under the Emperor as leader of the Emperor's coven!" She said aloud in a smug manner. I Look at her with sparkles in my eyes. "And I have two questions myself." She adds. I snap out of my trance and respond to Lilith. "Oh uh, yeah, I'll answer them to the best of my ability." I say nervously, unsure of what she will ask.

She fixes her hair as she had messed it up with her grand introduction and then starts to ask me the questions. "So human, what's your name?" This was an easy question, if all the questions were like this I would have a breeze. "My name is Amity Blight, you can just call me Amity though." I respond cheerfully. '"Alright, I'll take note of that Amity. And the last question, wherein the human realm are you from?" I didn't really expect this. "I'm from a place called America, it was founded about 244 years ago I think. The place is considered the land of the free." I answer her, also adding in a few extra details.

About an hour went by of me just asking her questions when Ed and Em run through the door portal thing. Em swings her head back and forth looking at our surroundings. Her eyes suddenly lock on me. "Mittens!" She hug tackles me off the chair. "Me and Ed were so worried when we saw your hideout trashed. We thought you were kidnapped!" She yells at me with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Hey Em, it's alright. I'm safe. I was just asking Lilith about this place" She gets me off the ground and Ed speaks up. "Hey Mittens, give us a bit more of a warning when you run off into a different Realm next time." I look at them and smile as we start walking to the door. "I will don't worry. Oh, bye Lilith I'll be back again!" I yell as we step through the door portal and make our way back home.


	3. Edric's Crazy Day

Edric Blight's POV

Em and I woke up at 6:30 am sharp. We got dressed and brushed our teeth and went down for breakfast. We each greeted mom and dad then grabbed a plate of food. About 15 minutes later dad yell "Amity Blight, wake up and get downstairs now!" It scared me and I spit out a bit of food when he yelled. Em snickered at me when she saw me spit out some of the egg yolks. And I just look at her solemnly. "I'll be down in a moment!" Mittens yelled in response to dad.

About 7 minutes later Mittens ran down the stairs. "Good to see you are finally awake Amity." Mom greeted Amity when she got to the kitchen. Mittens hesitated to answer before she thanked them for waking her up. She went and grabbed the last plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Mom and dad soon left the house to go to work. That's when I nodded at Em to start our apology.

"Hey, uh, sorry for not being there yesterday." Em says softly. MIttens smiles at Em. "It's fine Em, you shouldn't be apologizing, it was out of your control." Mittens reassured us. Em and I went on about how we could have been there but Mittens wouldn't budge. She was nice like that.

We walked to school and I asked them about yesterday as I still couldn't believe something like that was real. They tell me that it was in fact real. We talk about the realm until we get to school. Em and I walk Mittens to class to make sure she doesn't run into anyone. We were respected in school, smart, and athletic. Mittens though was also really smart and athletic but she was being bullied. No matter how much we try to make people stop bullying her they won't stop. Quite a few people hate us but are too afraid to confront us so they take it out on Mittens.

We get Mittens to class, Em and I along with Mittens make plans to find her during break so we can hang out with her and keep her safe. The bell rings soon after we make the plans so Em heads to chemistry and I go to my sports elective class. This was the only fun class I had today. I arrive at class before the bell and take a seat. The teacher takes attendance and tells us the sport for today, track and field. I felt a small grin forming as I was one of the fastest runners in school.

First period ended and I was covered in sweat. I had just ran full speed for a whole class period. I slump down in my advanced mathematics class and get out my textbook for the rest of my boring day. The teacher starts to talk about the main topic of this day's class and I start taking notes on everything.

It's finally lunch time. Em was walking with me to Mitten's last period. When we got there we saw Bianca messing with her. I walk up to Bianca and her gang and trying to be intimidating, I say "Hey, you messed with our sister, now you'll have to pay." Wow, I think I pulled that off. Mitten thankfully starts walking away so that Em and I can mess this girl up. We've been planning this for a while...

Mittens, at last, gets out of view and we get to work. Em grabs her by her collar. "Why would you do that to our sister!" She yelled; Bianca looked horrified. We never like to show this side of us, but if we can protect Mittens, it doesn't matter what we do. She doesn't answer my sister, she just looks at her with tears filling her eyes. Em throws her down onto the ground. I walk the corner of the hall to where Em and I's friends were. "Hey, come on. We got a shitty 15 year old to beat up." I say as they cheer and follow me around the corner. We then drag Bianca and her small friend group outside and kick them into the astral plane.

The bell dismissing everyone from school finally went off and I sigh in relief. I leave my homeroom and walk over to Mitten's homeroom. I met Em and Mittens there. Mittens finishes packing up and we all head out for the day. I feel a tap on my shoulder and notice that Mittens was the one that needed something. "I'll be in my hideout if you need me." She informs me as she starts to run off towards the beach. I feel a smile on my face, that's my good ol' little sister.

We finally got home, mom and dad had yet to get back though. Em tells me that she'll be working in her room and to knock if I need anything. I walk up to my room throwing my backpack on the floor as I collapse on my bed. "I'll just do my work later..." I mumble as I start drifting into dreamland.

I feel something shaking me and suddenly wake up. "Geez, you're so hard to wake up.' I look at Em, drool still on my face. "Well are you just going to lay there or are you going to help me go get Mittens?" She says. I get up out of my bed still half asleep as I respond to Em. "Yeah, just give me a minute to make myself presentable." I walk over to the small mirror I had in my room and start combing my hair back in place.

After I wipe the drool off my face Em and I start making our way to Mittens' hideout. We finally make it there and Em knocks on the door. No response. Em knocks on the door again a little louder this time. Still no response. "Mittens!" She yelled hoping for a response. "She must have fell asleep.'' I tell her as I start to open the door. We looked inside and instead of a sleeping Mittens we saw her hideout completely trashed.

We bolt inside looking for any clues to where she could be. Soon enough Em finds a note on her desk. "Hey, sorry not here. I went to the abandoned house in the forest behind the house." She said. "What?" I ask, confused. "Mittens left a note here on the desk. She said she was in the abandoned house." She informed me. A wave of relief filled me as I crouched down trying to steady my heart rate. At least we know where she is.

I get up and start to tidy the place a bit for Mittens. Em does the same and we cleaned for about 5 minutes until we both agreed it looked fine and left. We talked on the way back to the house. Once we arrived we noticed that mom and dad were back. We carefully make our way to the forest behind the house. Finally, we reach the broken down house where we first ran into the other realm. I gulp down the fear I had of Mittens being hurt and step up to the door.

Em looks at me and nods. I nod back and step out of the way. "Ladies first" I say nervously, scared of what I might see on the other side. "What the fuck man, hell no. You go first." Em says slightly shocked. I smile at her "No please, I insist." I push. "Just go into the house Ed." Em retaliated. With a sigh I step back in front of the door. "Fine but you have to go in right after me ok?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Of course, we're twins. We said we'll do anything together." She reassured me. I smile, we made that promise in kindergarten, I'm surprised she still remembered it.

Shaking, I grab the door handle and slowly open the door to be greeted by a blinding white light. I look towards Em one more time before walking in. Closing my eyes, I walk into the portal door. I heard Mittens' voice, she sounded so happy. I open my eyes and see that Mittens' was not mauled to death. I sigh in relief as I saw Em walk in behind me. She jumps in front of me and looks around. She saw Mittens and then tackled her to the ground. "Mittens!" Em yelled. Mittens was taken by surprise, Em was holding onto her and started to cry a little bit.

"Me and Ed were so worried when we saw your hideout trashed. We thought you were kidnapped!" She said through sniffles. Mittens softly pats her head. "Hey Em, it's alright. I'm safe. I was just asking Lilith about this place." She reassured Em. I look up at the lady, so her name is Lilith. Soon Em gets off Mittens, dusts herself off, and helps MIttens up. I smile at Mittens. "Hey Mittens, give us a bit more of a warning when you run off into a different Realm next time." I say with an awkward chuckle.

Em walks up to me and stands next to me. "I will don't worry. Oh, bye Lilith I'll be back again!" Mittens said happily. I haven't seen her this happy in forever. I guess this will be another one of her little escapes then... We all walk out of the portal and talk as we make our way back home. We greet mom and dad and all go to our respective rooms. These last few hours were crazy.


	4. Summer School?

Amity Blight's POV

It's been about one month since me, Ed, and Em discovered the Boiling Isles. I've been going there about every day now learning a bit about the place each time. School though has been less than ideal. I've been so fixated on the Boiling Isles that my grades started to slip a tiny bit. My parents snapped at me when they saw the B+ I got in English. Thankfully though, summer was approaching fast.

Even if Ed and Em weren't nearly as invested in the Boiling Isles as me, they still liked to learn about it a bit. Every time I went and learned something from Lilith, I would tell them a short summary of what she told me. Maybe they noticed that I was always so happy after going. It doesn't matter though.

After giving a short summary to Ed and Em, I would go straight to my room and write down what I learned there. I had a notebook filled with a detailed description of the Boiling Isles history. From the savage ages to the current time. From what Lilith told me, Belos was a strong and powerful witch. She's close to him right? Maybe he can teach me magic! Soon after that though I remember that only witches could do magic.

Lilith told me that only witches can do magic. They had a magic bile sack attached to their heart that let them do magic. Apparently, they had developed it over years of adaptation to the titans magic. It sucks though I want to do magic too!

I check the time and walk over to Ed's room. I poke my head in and tell him that I'll be in the Boiling Isles. He nods in acknowledgement. I then walk downstairs and put on my shoes. I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I can't wait to learn more today. I start making my way to the abandoned house in the forest. I grab the door handle and open it. I see the bright white light as I shield my eyes from the light, I step inside.

I see Lilith sitting there with a tea set. "Hello Amity, I thought you would never come." She says smiling at me. Over the past month I had gotten closer to Lilith, I saw her as a mother figure. "Sorry about that. I let my grades slip a bit and now I have to study way more." I tell her. She gives me a slightly disappointed look. "Amity, I know that you enjoy spending your time here but you can't let it affect your studies." She responds. I give her a small smile. "It won't be affecting my grades anymore. I'm more focused than ever with this school year coming to an end." I assure her so that she'll let me come back.

"Now Amity, today's lesson is going to be different than normal." She say putting on her glasses. I look at her confused. 'What do you mean different? Aren't you going to teach me about the Boiling Isles and witches?" I ask her. She pulls out a few papers. "Well instead of a witches anatomy, you'll be learning about different witches. Most of which are famous." She says, looking solemnly at one of the papers. "Well there are quite a few witches I want to go over, it's best we get started."

About 30 minutes into this learning session, Lilith stopped and just looked at one of the papers. I cared for her so seeing her stp like this concerned me. "Hey Lilith are you ok?" I ask her, voicing my concern for her. She soon snaps out of her trance. She clears her throat. "I am fine, this is just a hard case for me to discuss." She answers; I wonder why. She fixes the papers and puts them on a neat stack. Holding the one paper that made her hesitate so much she got ready to tell me about this famous witch.

"The next witch I would like to tell you about goes by Eda the Owl Lady." She paused and hesitated to speak. "Her full name being Edalyn Clawthrone." She says holding her breath. I sat there stunned. "That's like a good thing right? She's a famous and powerful witch." I looked at her, she stared at her lap. "Right?" I ask her. She took a deep breath. "You aren't fully wrong, but you aren't fully right either. Edalyn is a famous criminal here." She looked so hurt when she said that and I felt sorry for her. "Hey, it's ok if you don't want to tell me about her." I say as I see this is obviously a sensitive subject for her.

She looks up at me and smiles. "No, it's fine Amity. I need to talk about this to someone, so you're helping me." She put her words in a way that made it seem I was the one helping her. She fixes herself up quickly and continues telling me about the owl lady. "Edalyn is currently the most wanted witch in the Isles for being a wild and covenless witch." She stops again for a moment. I thought something was wrong but it seems she just needed to grab two more papers. I mentally sigh in relief as she looks over the other two papers.

"Edalyn has an adopted daughter that she found about 14 years ago. It is suspected that this child is a byproduct of foolish teenagers being teenagers." She says, surprising me "Huh?" I accidentally let out. She looks at me and smiles. "It's not in the way you think Amity." I sigh as I felt much more relaxed after hearing that last statement. "It's more of a failed experiment. Luz was suspected to be the outcome of a failed summoning ritual. When done correctly, you will create a powerful witch. This is mostly used in combat to try and get an upper hand against your opponents." She took another deep breath.

"We thought that a bunch of teens got together and tried to summon a war witch but failed and created a powerful witchling and abandoned it." She finished. I felt kinda sorry for this Luz girl, she was just a byproduct of a failed ritual. "Well moving on, they also have a pet 'dog' named King who claims to be the king of demons." Weirded out a bit by what she just said I asked her "Dogs here can talk?" She looked at me even more confused than me. "Your dogs can't?" She asked. "Of course not, where did you get that idea??" I ask her a bit stunned at her lack of knowledge of human dogs. "Well this piece of paper said you need to talk to your animals to keep them happy!" She draws a circle in the air and pulls out an animal care pamphlet. I sigh and explain to her that dogs don't talk and that they just need attention. She was noting everything I said down on a piece of paper. It was kinda funny.

Once she finished her notes about dogs, she cleared her throat. "Well back onto Edalyn, Luz, and their dog thing." I chuckle at what she had called king. We talk about the three of them until Ed and Em pop their heads through the door. "Hey Mittens, mom and dad are getting back home soon, you should come back now." Em said. I Smile at them. "I'll be there in 5." I told them as they slipped back out. I Stand up and walk up at the door. I turn around to face Lilith. "I'll be back again tomorrow Lilith, I had fun today!" I said cheerfully. "I had fun as well Amity, I look forward to your next visit." She responded to me smiling. I then walk through the door and return to my old bland world. I start making my way out of the woods and back home.

I make it home and go up to my room to finish the work I was assigned yesterday at school. I was about halfway done with my math work when Ed knocks on my bedroom door. He pops his head in "Hey Mittens, mom and dad want you down. Apparently they have something to tell all of us." He said before we walked away. I sigh as I close my math textbook and get up. I slowly walk down the stairs towards the living room. I was greeted by the sight of the whole household in the room. What did we do this time...?

I take a seat next to Em and that's when my dad clears his throat. "Hello Edric, Emria, and Amity. You all should be aware that this school year is coming to an end soon. So, me and your mother thought about it a while and decided to send you three to three separate summer schools." As he said that I could feel the color drain from my face. Summer school meant a place quite a distance away from here and with no one to keep me safe. I was doomed. "We thought it would be a good growing experience for you all." My mother added. The two smile at us innocently. "Well, that's about all we wanted to tell you three. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Father says, ushering us back upstairs.

Me and my siblings all go to my room to discuss what had just happened. "I don't want to go to a different school than Ed, he may be a jerk but we get separation anxiety when away from each other for too long!" Em yelled quiet enough for nly us to hear it. "The cherry on top is that they know that!" Ed responded. I thought about our options for a bit. It was at that moment I remembered just how big Lilith's house was.

"Hey, it might not be the greatest idea but maybe we can stay with Lilth!" I suggest. They look at me. "The raven lady?" They ask in unison. "Yeah, me and her have gotten really close ever since we met her about a month ago. I'm sure she'll let us stay if I ask her." They look at me. "It might not be the best thing to stay in another dimension, but it's better than being away from you two." Em voices. "Great, then I'll ask her tomorrow!" I say enthusiastically right before we all started getting ready for bed.


	5. A Helping Hand

Lilith Clawthrone's POV

After Amity had left for today, I started to clean up the area. 14 minutes or so later, Muninn had flown back to my house. "Hello Muninn. Any noteworthy information today?" I ask them. Whenever Amity would come over, I would send Muninn out on a scouting mission. Normally, I would go out and scout the Isles myself but I wanted to teach Amity about the Isles instead. I may have just met her about a month ago but she was important to me.

I heard Muninn croak loudly gaining my attention. I snap my head back towards them. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." I sigh. I gesture for the raven to follow me as I start to walk to my living room. I grab a pen and paper to write down any important information that they tell me. I then take a seat on my couch and Muninn sits atop a post I had gotten for them. "Alright tell me everything you saw today. I'll report anything important to Emperor Belos."

Things were going as normal, Muninn had broken up a few small crimes and gave me a small description of the criminal. After I note down all the small details I look back up a Muninn. "Has anything else interesting happened today?" I ask. They croaked. "Did she really do that?!" I sigh "Oh Edalyn, what am I going to do with you." I write down what Muninn had told me. Did she really have to assault that person?

"Alright Muninn, can you fly this over to the Emperor's castle?" I request. "Croak!" I click my tongue. "I do not request a lot from you Muninn! I simply don't have the time to fly there!" The raven rolls their eyes. "Croak." I look at the raven solemnly. "Fine, I'll get you that thing you like tomorrow." "Croak!" The raven said happily. I chuckled at the bird and gave them the letter. They croaked and flew off.

I draw a circle in the air and send the tables and chairs back to my house's storage room. I walk over to my kitchen and grab some ingredients out of the fridge. I chop up some vegetables and start boiling water. I was following a recipe that I had learned from my mother. I then start recalling my childhood. Oh Edalyn, I am so sorry for what I did to you.

I finish up cooking a little before Muninn gets back. I set up the table and realized just how lonely I was when I saw the table set for one. Amity was the only person I could have a genuine conversation with. She was the only person I could feel comfortable around. Talking with her would always make my day. If I could I would love to have her stay with me.

I sat down at the table and started to eat. I soon noticed that Muninn was eyeing my food. I take a small piece of meat and give it to them. They eat and then hop around the table a bit. I feel a small smile grow on my face as I watch them. I soon finish my food and wash the dishes. "Muninn, it's getting late. I'm going to sleep, you should go back into staff form as well. They croak and fly back to the staff and land on top going back into staff form.

I change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. I lay down in bed and start to plan out how my bed will go tomorrow. I couldn't wait for my daily meeting with Amity tomorrow. If I could, I would treat her as my own daughter. I start to drift off at the thought of having a daughter like her, it would make me so happy.

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning to get ready for work. Being head of the Emperor's Coven is quite a taxing job. I wake up Muninn and tell them that we need to go to the Emperor's castle. They groggily croak at me and fly me to the castle. I looked at the ground below me as we flew above Bonesbrough. We soon arrive at the castle and Munnin turns back to staff form.

I start doing the main tasks of my job. I give coven members tasks for the day, file some paperwork, and get ready to make my round around Bonesbrough. "Hello Lilith." I hear someone say to me. I turn around and look to see who said that to me. I didn't see anyone at first but then I looked down and saw Kikimora. "Oh, hello there Kikimora. Did you need something?" I say slightly surprised. She looks up at me and I look down at her. "The Emperor has summoned up." I was confused as to why I was being summoned but I didn't give it much mind. "I'll be in his throne room soon." I respond

I sort out some more papers and leave them on my desk and start making my way to the throne room. I get to the door and take a deep breath and open it. The door closes behind me as I make my way in front of the Emperor and kneel in front of him. "You have summoned me?" I ask him, still kneeling. "You may rise." I stand up and look at Belos. Even if I couldn't see his eyes, I still felt him staring and judging me."I wanted to ask you how your capture mission is going so far." He said.

I had forgotten completely about that! "It hasn't been ideal. We have fallen back for now and are gathering information so we can take her by surprise." I improvise; he looks at me sceptically. "Alright, I was just wondering as it has been awhile since you had started the mission." He replied. "Well, you can go back to whatever you were doing." He dismissed me. I walk out of the throne room and go out to scout Bonesbrough until noon when Amity would come over. Right before I go make my rounds I but Muninn that thing he likes. I have no idea what it is, he just likes to eat it.

I check the time on my scroll, "!1:37" it read. I should go back soon, I want to be there when she gets here. "Muninn, can you fly me back home? I need to be here when Amity gets here." I ask the raven. "Croak" they responded. I smile "Thank you Muninn." I hop onto the staff and give Muninn a nod. We start to fly off in the direction of my house.

I draw a circle in the air and a table with two chairs comes flying out to the balcony. I get myself a cup of adult's apple blood and Amity a child's apple blood. I also grab a few biscuits from my pantry to set out on the table to eat whilst we talk. I soon finish setting the table and as if on cue, Amity walks through the portal. Edrid and Emira soon followed behind her. Something had happened, they had only come to pick Amity up before, not to learn about the Isles. "Hey Lilith, we don't want to get in the way of anything. But we were wondering if we could stay with you for a few months." Amity said, shocking me.

I didn't think something like this would happen. I know I had always wanted a child, but this is kind of sudden. Also there are three children, not one. I clear my throat before responding to her request. "Did something happen in the human realm that made you ask me this?" I wanted to know the reasoning behind it. "Our parents. They have the 'genius' idea to send us all to different summer schools." Edric spoke up. "They even know that me and Ed have separation anxiety. 'It will be a good growing experience' they said." Emira added.

"How long will you all be staying here and when will you start staying?" I ask so that I can set everything up before they start staying here. "Wait, so you're letting us stay here?" Amity asks me with a happy tone. I smile at her "Yes, you can stay here as long as you wish. I just need to fix up your rooms and get extra food." I respond. She had a simile that went ear to ear at this point. Seeing her so happy just makes my day.

I had also started to warm up to the twins as we made small talk sometimes when they came to pick up Amity. I was fine with letting them all stay here. "We would be staying here for about three months. Just about the length of summer school." Edric says. "And for when we will be staying, we will be heading there in a week. So in seven days, that is when our stay would begin." Emria informs me. I nod at them "Alright, I will have your prepared by then." I tell them. I could see their eyes lighting up. I could get used to something like this.

"Will you two be staying here and learn about the Boiling Isles, or will you return to the human realm and fetch Amity?" I say to the twins. They both grin at me. "Well we are staying here soon, so we thought you could tell us about if." Emira said to me with an awkward chuckle."Of course, I will tell you two and Amity the basics of living here so that you don't get eaten." I joke. I don't think they took it lightly as I saw Edric looking horrified and Emira looked a bit uncomfortable. I don't think I should make that joke anymore.

Drawing a circle in the air, twp more chairs fly out of my storage room and to the balcony. I also draw another circle and some childrens apple blood is poured into two different cups for Edric and Emira to have whilst we talk. They looked at me stunned. I chuckled at their shocked faces. "Well? Are you going to sit down, or are you just going to stand there." I ask them as I walk over to the table and take a seat.

Edric and Emira soon follow after me and sit down on the other two seats as we start to discuss the basics to living in the Boiling Isles. "To get things started, Edric, Emira, how do you know but the Boiling Isles." I ask them so I can get a grasp on how much they know. "Well Mitte- I mean Amity, she always gives us a short summary of what she learns everyday so I would say around as much as Amity knows." Emira says to me. "Also you can just call us Ed and Em." Ed adds in. "Alright, well, let's get this lesson started. Also I won't be able to tell you all in one session so you two will have to come in everyday prior to your stay." I tell them both. I pull out a few papers so that I can explain everything to them easier.

I start to explain to them all the basics of the Boiling Isles. Ed and Em were taking notes of what I was saying. Their writing speed must have been fast as they had never asked me to slow down or repeat anything. Amity gave me her undivided attention and soaked up the information like a sponge. After a while, Amity checks her human schroll and has a look of shock painted across her face. "Lilith I'm so sorry, but we have to leave already, it's getting late and our parents could be home any minute now." She said quickly, snapping Ed and Em out of their trance. "Of course, you all go head home. I'll clean up here, we will continue this tomorrow." I tell the three as they start to get up and walk towards the portal.

"We'll be back tomorrow Lilith, thank you for teaching us!" Ed says as he walks through the door. "It's my pleasure. You all go stay safe out there. I would hate to see you all hurt." I said waving at them. They all finally leave and I sigh. "I just temporarily adopted three children." I whisper just loud enough for Muninn to hear. "Croak" they snicker. "You'll have to take care of them soon!" I tell the small raven. Their small head looked down, they pretended to be sad. I laugh at them as I start to clean up the table. Today was a good day.

"AAAAHHHHHH" my alarm clock yelled waking me up. I hit it with my fist, shutting it up. That's right, I needed to prepare for the children. Oh I love saying that, the thought of having children was so exciting. Even if we weren't related I always wanted to raise children even for a little bit. Edalyn thought it was weird but look at her, she was the first one to get a child.

Speaking of those three, I have absolutely no experience with raising children. I think stopping by Edalyn's won't hurt. I look down at my attire. "It would be best if I change first." I mumbled to myself, getting out of bed. I change my clothes and brush my teeth before I make my way to the kitchen. I grab some toast and smear some fruit guts on it, a simple and quick breakfast.

Thankfully, I was able to pass off heading to Edalyn's house as my work for today. After filing some papers in my office, I get ready to talk to Edalyn. As we fly over Bonesbrough I study the ground beneath me. We soon enter the forest where Edalyn was currently residing. We eventually made it to Edalyn's house and I was greeted by Hooty.

"Hiya Lilith! What brings you here today? Are you going to try to make Eda join the covens again? If you are she told me to tell you to fuck off hoot hoot." Hooty said obnoxiously. I look at the bird tube solemnly. "No Hooty, I'm not going to ask Eda about the coven. I just need advice." I say swallowing my pride. "Oh, well if that's the case, I'll go get Luz to wake Eda up hoot hoot!" He said as he stretched, poking his head into a window.

I stood there watching the door demon. I heard a scream followed by a loud screech by the bird. He started to retract and went back to his original place. "She'll be down in a minute hoot hoot." The door demon said. Not too long after that, Edalyn opened the door. "Lilith." She said like she always does.

"Hello Edalyn. I hope the bird tube explained it a bit to you, but I need advice." I say quickly. She looked at me skeptically and then brought me inside. "What did you need advice on." She asked, preparing me a cup of leaf juice. "Well I wanted to ask you. How do you raise a child?" I asked her while I looked down at my lap. "How to what?!" She said surprised. Dropping what she was doing, she jumped on top of me and smiled. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked me. I push her off of me. "There is no 'lucky man' just three children I am temporarily taking in." I responded to her. She sat down on the other side of the couch and sighed. "That's too bad. I wanted to make fun of him. But why did you come to me for advice?" She said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luz walking down the stairs. "Lilith!" She yelled, drawing a circle in the air. Edalyn talked her to the ground yelling at her.

After a few minutes of them arguing, they got things sorted out. They both sit down on the couch with me and I answer Edalyn's question. "Regarding your question, I came to you because you are the only person I know that has experience with children." I tell her. She gave me a lopsided smile. "Yeah sure. I'll help you Lily." She said. No one had called me Lily in years, it was nostalgic. 

She explained to me the basics of raising a child. "Hey what age are they?" Luz butted into the conversation. "One of them is fourteen, like you Luz. The other two are sixteen." I answered her. "And Edalyn. I have one thing to confess about these children. They're humans." I added on. The two of them just looked at me in shock. After Edaly took a second to process the information I had just given her she responded. "Out of all the people I know, you are the last person I expected to take in a human." She laughed a little bit.

After they composed themselves, I was bombarded with questions. I think I did pretty well in terms of answering them. Luz looked so excited to hear that I was going to bring humans here. Edalyn was excited because they could help her with her human artifacts stand.

After talking with them over apple blood, Luz, of course, was drinking children's apple blood. I check my scroll for the time and see that it's already 11:27. "I'm sorry Luz, Edalyn, I need to go back home. The humans will be coming to my house for a bit and I don't want them to be alone." I say as I put my cup down on the table. "I'll see you all another time." I tell them as I grab my staff. I would say that was pretty successful.


	6. Beating The Bully

Amity Blight's POV

My siblings and I start to walk back home from our little learning lesson today. "I can see why you always run off there Mittens, it's a pretty neat escape." Em said as we made our way through the forest. This was going to be a nice bonding experience.

We got back home and started doing our work before mother and father got home. Em, Ed, and I all went down and greeted them when they got back. Soon enough, we had to eat dinner. Dinner was always scary, everyone was so composed and looked so serious. One time I dropped my fork and the stares they gave me felt as if they had pierced my soul. Not too long after, I excused myself from the table and went back to my room.

'Today is the day I asked Lilith if Edric, Emira, and I could stay with her in the other realm. Spoilers, she said yes! I'm so excited, I can't wait to go to a magic dimension!" I wrote in my diary, and after finishing today's entry I hid it again. Someone knocked on my door, I walked over and opened to be greeted by Ed and Em.

"Heya Mittens! We wanted to hang out and talk about the... Boiling Isles, that's what it was called right?" Ed said to me. I chuckle at him and answer his question. "So you said you learned about some of the people there, right? Could you tell us a bit about them? We want to be prepared." Em asked me with a smile. I give them a thumbs up and start to tell them all about the people Lilith told me about.

I went on and on about the people there. I soon after, started to tell them about the owl lady. "Lilith also has a little sister, her name is Edalyn. Edalyn is a notorious criminal known as Eda The Owl Lady. She has an adopted daughter named Luz, and a dog named King." I explained to the two. Ed asked me to go more in dept about the family, I followed.

Tilting my head to the side, I thought about them a little bit so I could give my siblings more detailed. "Eda is a powerful witch who disapproves of the coven system. She doesn't belong to a coven and this makes her extremely powerful. The Owl Lady pulls many petty crimes like scamming in the market." I went on. "Her daughter Luz, her origins are unknown but Lilith says she may have been a byproduct of a failed experiment." I elaborated. I didn't have much information on them and gave them most of what I know.

Ed squints his eyes at me. "Didn't you say they had an emperor of sorts?" He questioned. "They do, but Lilith hasn't told me anything about them." I replied. Em yawned and I looked at the time, it was midnight. "We should probably go to bed." Ed yawned. I soon yawned after, curse this contagious yawn. They left my room to get ready for the night, I also got ready to go to bed. Just great, we had school tomorrow.

Waking up to a yell from downstairs, I groggily get out of bed. I do my quick morning routine and walk down trying to look awake. I greet my parents and start to eat breakfast. They left when I was about halfway down, this leaves Em, Ed, and I in the house alone. Not too long after, we walked to school.

Ed patted me on the back and waved to me. "Alright Mitten's we'll see you during lunch!" He yelled to me, I waved back at him. I grabbed my notebook and started to write a little bit, just minding my own business. One swift hit to the back of the head snapped me out of my small trance. Whipping my head around to see who hit me, I was greeted by a smug Bianca.

Clicking my tongue, I turn back around and continue to write. She grabbed my hair and turned me back around so I was facing her and her friends. "You really should look at someone when they want to talk to you." She growled at me, I looked at her solemnly. "What makes you want to mess with me? Especially after what my siblings did?" I sighed at her, she was gritting her teeth at this point.

I was then grabbed by the collar and dragged outside. "Come on you're a Blight, right? You should have some fight in you!" She said, putting her arms up into a fighting stance. "I have your consent to hurt you now...." I mumbled to myself also getting into a fighting stance. Her friends stood off to the side, ready to watch everything that was about to go down.

Bianca started to charge at me with her fist cocked back ready to throw a punch. When she reached me I stepped to the side, this caused her to miss her punch and stumble a little bit. Her head whipped towards me, she charged towards me and started to throw a small barrage of sloppy punches at me. I dogged each and every punch of hers. "Is dodging all you can do Blight?" She asked me, wiping the obvious sweat off her forehead. Her little barrage earlier had tried her out immensely.

A small grin formed on my face as I ran towards her. I finally reached her, Bianca threw a punch that was aimed at my face. I lowered my body and landed a shot in her gut. Bianca grabbed her stomach and stepped back a bit. She looked at me confused as if she were to say 'how are you so strong?' I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my body, I was just getting started.

Running up to her with my fist by my face, ready to be thrown at the girl. She put up a defensive stance, I broke through it with sheer force. The bully girl had tears running down her face, seeing this made me feel so powerful. A small crowd had started to form around us at this point. Whilst I was distracted by the crowd growing around us, she threw a punch at me. I parried her fist and kneed her in the guts as a counter attack.

The crowd cheered as Bianca had just had the wind knocked out of her. Once again, she went in for another easy to read attack and I easily countered it. After a few more attempted attacks from her, I gave her a strong kick to the torso. This knocked her to the ground, she slowly but surely made her way back up. "You sure are persistent Bianca, why don't you just stop and we can go about our day, period three starts after break." I tell the girl who was glaring daggers at me. After stumbling a little bit, she was back into her fighting stance.

"Like I'd admit defeat to you, Blight. I won't stop until I drop." She said right before she spit onto the ground. "How unsanitary" I muttered. Taking my attention off the spit on the ground, I crack my knuckles and stretch a little bit. I glared at the bully and started to walk towards her. Stopping about a foot away from her, I gave her a swift kick to the ribs and punched her in the nose. Before Bianca could regain her composure I dropped down and swept my leg, causing her to fall and hit her head on the concrete.

Looking down at her, I noticed a little bit of blood on the ground. I clicked my tongue and walked towards the school building. Thankfully, the crowd allowed me to pass through to the building with no trouble. Walking into my third period, I sat down in my seat. Not too long after class started, there was an announcement on the intercom calling me to the office. In the office sat Bianca's friends and a few witnesses. I took a seat in between everyone causing them all to suddenly become nervous.

"You all must know why you were called here." The vice principal said to us. I nodded and a few murmured their answer. "We will be questioning all of you so that we can decide a proper punishment for the stars of our show." She informed us while glaring at me and Bianca. The girl next to me let out a tiny yelp as I sat there poker faced.

After sitting in the office with the others for a few minutes, they brought me to a different room to question me. "Amity Blight! Do you know the damage you have caused to Bianca's body?" The staff member yelled at me as they slammed their hands on the table. The other faculty member flips through some paper. "A minor concussion, 2 broken ribs, and a broken nose." They gave me the side eye as they finished the list of injuries. "She was rushed to the hospital soon after a faculty member found her." The first faculty member said to me as they took off their glasses to rub their eyes.

They sighed and sat down in the chair near the table. "Now, we aren't going to put you out of school or anything like that because of what your family has done for the school, but you will still be facing some consequences." They informed me. I sighed in relief after hearing this, the thought of having to stay home just made me nervous. "Thank you..." I mumbled to them as I looked around the room. "Well, you may go back to class. We will call you in later to give you your punishment after we question everyone." The second faculty member told me. I nodded and walked out of the room. Without turning my head, I looked over at everyone still waiting for questioning right before I left the office.

Eventually, I made my way back to class and it went by fairly well. Lunch then rolled around, Em and Ed hugged me tightly when they found that I was okay. "Mittens we heard what happened!" Ed said to me, finally letting me out of his bear hug. "You're not hurt, are you?" Em asked me, grabbing my face to look for injuries. "I'm fine, only Bianca was injured." I told her as she was still squishing my face. "We're just glad your safe Mittens, and good going, you beat the crap out of her. Well, word says at least." Ed told me with a slight chuckle. We then went about our day as normal.

"Amity Blight, please make your way to the office." The intercom spoke. With a sigh, I got out of my chair and started walking to the office. Not too long after the announcement, I got to the office. I stared at the door for a few seconds before opening it and walking in. A staff member redirected me to another room with another staff member in it. "Hello there Ms.Blight, I'm here to tell you that you will be having in-school suspension for the remainder of the school year." They informed, handing me a map of the school with a red circle on it. "Instead of your homeroom, this is where you will go." They said, pointing at the circle.

The school day soon ended and everyone was released. Me and my siblings went over to Lilith's to learn about the Boiling Isles. An hour or two later, we had to go back home. Mother and father were already back. I was ready for them to yell at me, but they had not ever mentioned the fight. Do they even know I had a fight with Bianca today? I'll mention it during dinner and see what they say.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table by 7pm. I was just about to bring it up when my father spoke up. "Congrats on finally getting you peers to respect you, Amity." He paused so he could eat a bit. "But pull something like that again and you'll get some repercussion from us." He finished. I nodded my head and was so relieved that I wasn't in trouble.


	7. Moving In

Amity Blight's POV

I woke up today and got up to check my calendar, the past few days went by so quickly! It has already been a week since we asked Lilith if we could stay over. Running over to my bags, I checked to see if I had everything packed up. Not too long after that, I got myself ready for the day. Downstairs, I saw my parents sitting on the couch talking about something, and Ed and Em eating their food, still half asleep.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I went and grabbed my breakfast off the counter. My siblings and I were eating when mother and father were leaving for work. "Remember to behave yourself and keep up the family's reputation." Father told us as he walked out of the door. Soon, we finished our breakfast.

After washing the dishes and missing the buses that were meant to take us to our schools, we got our luggage and walked into the forest. We were walking for what felt like 15 minutes before we found the broken-down house we know and love. Gulping down the anxiety I had, I walked through the door. My eyes soon adjusted to my surroundings and I saw Muninn sitting there.

The raven croaked at me and my siblings then flew off into the hallway. Lilith soon walked out to the balcony and greeted us. "Let me take care of your luggage." She smiled and drew a circle in the air. Our bags then had a blue glow and were flown off to unknown parts of the house. "How about I give you three a quick tour of my house?" She said looking at us, my sibling had a look of shock and happiness all over their faces. I nodded my head and Lilith gestured that we follow her.

Saying it was beautiful was an understatement, it was outright magnificent. Lilith always said she got some benefits from being the head of the emperor's coven. "And this will conclude the tour, I hope that you all will have a nice stay here!" The raven lady told us, as she brought us back to the living room. Ed, Em, and I all sat down on the couch and Lilith sat down on a chair on the other side of the table.

"Is there anything any of you were wondering?" She asked, drawing a circle in the air to summon us some refreshments. Surprisingly, Ed was the first to speak up. "Didn't you say there was a magic school here? Is there a chance we could attend? We're staying here for 3 months, we may want something to do." My brother said to Lilith. She took a sip of her tea and made a thinking expression. "I can't guarantee anything, but I will see what I can do." She said to us with a smile.

I could feel my eyes light up at her last statement. I could also see that my siblings were excited about this. "Hexside School of Magic and Demonics, right? I can't wait." I grinned at Lilith. Everyone sat and talked for a little bit before Muninn flew into the room and started croaking at Lilith. "Sorry everyone, I have to write a quick report to the emperor. Stay in the house and behave, I'll be back here in about an hour." She quickly said getting up and following the raven.

The raven lady ran into the hallway and entered a room labeled 'office'. My siblings and I were left sitting in the living room with the rest of the house for ourselves. During our tour Lilith showed us a library. We all agreed that we should go to the library and learn how to do magic. Making our way to the library, I saw a weird looking plant with eyes, it was kinda freaky. Soon enough, we reached the library.

Ed walked up to the door and pushed it open. The open door revealed a room filled with bookshelves and the scent of old books. Shelves that housed books of magic and fairy tales, it was so enchanting. Em didn't waste any time and started skimming through the books. Ed and I soon followed and went through the bookshelves trying to find a book that could help us learn magic.

About thirty minutes had passed now and we found nothing that could help us. We skimmed the pages of most of the magic books. That was until I found an old and torn that was dubbed 'Ancient magic'. I picked it up and started to look through the pages. Glyphs... magic found in nature... no bilesack required...! This was just what we needed!

"Hey! Hey! Look at this book I found, it probably has something about magic that will be useful to us!" I say aloud in order to get my siblings attention. I heard movement behind that was caused by the twins. The two were peaking over my shoulders and staring at the book. "What did you find?" Ed asked me, his gaze still fixated on the book. "When I was skimming through it, I noticed it said that there was no bile sack required. That would be perfect for us." I replied to my brother as I read the book.

Ten minutes later, Lilith ran into the library. We all turned around to look at the lady, she looked stressed. "Thank the titan you're all safe, I thought I lost you." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. It took me a second to connect all the dots. "Lilith, we're good kids, we wouldn't go against your word." I assured her. She tidied herself up a little bit and approached us. "What are you kids reading?" She asked us crouching down beside us.

"Well since we asked you if we could go to magic school, we thought it would be a good idea to learn a bit more about magic." I paused for a moment. "Us humans don't have a bile sack so we were reading to find a way for us to do magic. Then I found this book that was telling us about ancient magic done with glyphs." I finished excitedly, flipping through the pages. She patted me on the back and got up. 'Well I'll be in the living room, just tell me if you all need anything." She told us as she walked out of the room.

We took turns reading the book and summarizing it to each other for about 40 minutes. We finished the book and put it back where I found it. My siblings and I walked back to the living room and saw Lilith doing some work. She looked a little bit different from before, her hair was a little poofy and she wore large, round glasses. I didn't bother her and we just went to our rooms. I plopped down onto my new bed and stared at the ceiling of my new room.With all of this freetime I had, I wrote today's entry in my diary.

'I normally don't get fretime like this. It's kind of fun actually, it just has time to do what you want. I never had freetime back at home, it was all study, work, and practice. Magic seems interesting as well, I can imagine summoning a flame in my hand to use in combat. With that I could make everyone stop bullying me for good. That isn't my main objective though, I just want to have fun and do what I want for once.' I wrote about my day on the paper with a few small doodles here and there. Humming the tune of a song from my realm to get rid of the silence that once filled the room.

The sound of my pencil hitting the paper paired with my humming was a mesmerizing sensation. I was losing all sense of time as I drew. My paper was covered in doodles of me doing magic and the good witch Azura. Back at home I would have been beat if I were doing this. I have to take advantage of this while I can.

My door flung open giving me flashbacks of when I was in the human realm. The sound snapped me out of my trance. Instinctively, I curled up into a ball and protected my vitals. "Please don't hurt me..." I whimpered as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Oh my titan! Amity I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I heard Lilith say as she ran up to me and tried to comfort me. "I, uh, it's fine, you just took me by surprise..." I assure her as I get out of my defensive position. "Well go tell your siblings that I will be back soon. It seems Edalyn took some bait I left out for her," She told me right before she ran off.

I sat there, slightly stunned at what just happened. "Bait..." I muttered as I got up to relay the message she gave me. Walking through the halls, I took my time to appreciate the architecture of the building. I popped my head into Ed's room and told him what Lilith told me. Then, I went to Em's room next. I knocked and waited for a response. Feelings kind of nervous from the lack of response, I knock again, a little louder this time. After about 30 second I close my eyes and open the door.

Nervously, I open my eyes and look around the room. That's where I spotted Em fast asleep. I sighed in relief at the sight of my snoring sister. I left her room and started walking back to my own. Each room had a small private bathroom connected to it surprisingly. I got changed in my private bathroom and fell down into bed. Only now I realized how tired I was. With a yawn, I get under the blanket and lay my head on the pillow.

The door to my room opened but I was so tired I didn't bother to look. "Good to see your asleep Amity. Hope that you have fun here." I heard Lilight sigh before my door was shut again. The sound of her footsteps outside of the door faded away and so did my consciousness. "To whatever deity that caused this, thank you..." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I didn't proof read and I probably won't any time soon


	8. Item Delivery!

Emira Blight's POV

Groaning, I open my eyes to be greeted by the somewhat familiar ceiling. I sat up in bed and looked around my new room. Greyish blue wallpaper with a dark carpet to match it. There was a window seat on the opposite side of the door. To finish it all I slept in a queen-sized bed, back at home I only slept in a twin-sized bed. It was kinda funny not going to lie.

After stretching a bit to wake my body up, I walked to the living room. Mittens and Ed were already up and were talking about something. "Hey what are you two talking about?" I butted into the conversation. I ruffled Mittens hair to see if she would give me a funny reaction. She slapped my hand away and fixed her hair. "Well, we were talking about the task Lilith gave us today." She said her voice got more excited as she continued talking. I may not have been as interested in this terrifying fantasy world as Mittens but it was still interesting enough to get me excited.

Lilith called us into the dining room to eat breakfast. Unlike home, the atmosphere in the dining room here was calming. This room wasn't as big as the other, I assume it was because she kept only a few close to her. I ignored this for now and looked at what she had placed in the middle of the table. They appeared to be sandwiches. Some meat, what I assume is cheese, and something that looks like lettuce and tomatoes. I grabbed one and studied it closer trying to see all the ingredients. "I can assure you all that the food is not poisoned." Lilith broke the silence.

"Oh sorry! I didn't think it was poisoned, I was just trying to find out what ingredients you used." I say quickly to her panicking thinking I offended her. Cautiously I took a bite of the sandwich. The flavors were rich, to be honest, I didn't expect it to taste this good. I look over at Ed who was just looking at the sandwich. He turned his head over to Lilith and opened his mouth to speak. "Hey uh, Lilith. Does this uh, cheese? Have dairy in it?" He asked her as he turned his gaze back to the sandwich. "Are you lactose intolerant? The cheese doesn't have dairy. I just want to know for future use." Lilith quickly said to Ed. My brother nodded in response and then took a bit of the sandwich.

I looked over at Mittens who had taken a bite of hers. She was staring at the sandwich as if she were mesmerized by it. "This tastes really good Lilith! Thank you for the meal!" I said to her before I practically inhaled it. Lilith chuckled a little bit at our actions. "Thank you, because I'm so close to the emperor I get the best quality food." She replied smugly, like she was trying to show off her status. Normally I would have humbled someone for doing that, but she was too nice for that.

"Alright, I have already told you but I think I should elaborate so you can get a feel of the task I'm giving you." Lilith said pacing back and forth in front of us as we sat down. "I have to survey Isles today. This will mean I'm busy for most of the day. I would like you to give these items to their respective owners" She told, placing a medium-sized bag on the ground. "Muninn will be with you and will get me if anything happens. Stay safe you three." She finished as she walked out of the room.

My siblings stared at me and I stared back at them. We got up and made our way to the bag. Mittens and I pushed Ed to open the bag. It was filled with a bunch of random items. The items each had a piece of paper with a name and address written on it. "I guess we have to bring these items to their owners..." Mittens mumbled as she studied one she had picked up.I picked it up and wore it. "Welp, we have no time to lose! Let's get moving." I exclaimed to the two. Making our way to the front door, I saw Muninn fly into a pole, it was hilarious.

Lilith's house had a nice view of the town. Mitten's handed me the notebook she was looking at earlier. Muninn landed on my shoulder and looked at the paper on the notebook. The raven then flew off and started to fly down towards town. "What are we waiting for? Follow the raven!" Ed said as he started to run after the raven.

The town looked chaotic, giant hands one of them held a house! Bones of the titan were large and towered over most things. There was a big building in the middle of the town that Lilith said was the Library. Some of the buildings looked like they had a mouth. This was going to be an interesting delivery run.

People gave us weird looks, probably because we're humans. It didn't bother me much though, I knew what it was like to be judged. Muninn had been leading us for about 10 minutes before we took a turn into an alleyway. There was a dark-skinned witch there. Hazel eyes, black hair put up into a ponytail, pointy teeth, and a golden band on her neck. When she saw us she got into a defensive position. "You can't take me back to the conformatorium!" She yelled at us, drawings half circle in the air.

We backed away and Muninn flew in front of us. Mittens grabbed the notebook from me and stepped forward. "You're the owner of this right? We are returning items to their owners. So if you are not the owner of this you can just tell us and we'll be one your way." Mittens told the woman holding the notebook out towards her. She snatched the book and skimmed through it. "All of my food fanfics! Thank you so much!" She yelled excitedly. Her food what...?

After we got that sorted, I grabbed the next item out of the bag. Muninn and I looked at the paper attached to the object which appears to be a wooden spoon. "Eileen..." I muttered. Muninn started to fly into the town once again and we quickly followed. We had run for what seemed like ages. My stamina wasn't very good so once we arrived at our location I was winded.

The raven led us to a normal looking house. Ed knocked on the door and a woman opened the door. She had a giant eye for a head which made me wonder how she talks. "Hello there! Do you know who this item belongs to?" I walked up next to Ed while holding up the spoon. Her eye widened a little bit and she turned around. "Eileen! These people have your potion spoon!" She yelled into the house. I stood there with the spoon for about a minute before someone walked towards the door. She also had a giant eye for ahead. "Thank you, I needed this for a school project!" She said as I handed her the spoon. Time for the next object.

A small pot with a painted design was the next object. The paper said the owner was Amelia, her address was also listed. Muninn, of course, started to fly off without us. Does this raven ever get tired? After catching up with the dumb bird, we arrived at a somewhat normal looking house. It seemed to be a little overgrown, but I assumed the residents were the type of people to misplace a pot.

Assuming that the house is actually safe, I knock on the door. I hear someone yell from inside followed by footsteps. The door opened inwards, a green-haired girl stood there. I hold the pot in my hand and look down at the paper attached to it. "Are you Amelia?" I asked the girl. She looked down at the pot in my hand and her eyes seemed to light up. "Yes, I am. This is the flower pot my friend gave me, thank you so much." Amelia told me while taking the small pot out of my hand.

We did this countless times today. Get a new item, look at the paper, run after the bird, give the item, and repeat. This went on until we got to the last item. It seemed to be a wand of sorts. Muninn, like normal, led us to the address listed on the paper. They led us to a big mansion, not as big as Lilith's but still impressive.

I knocked on the giant doors and after a few seconds, they opened on their own. Muninn croaked at Mittens, she clicked her tongue in response. "We're not going to just throw it inside. And Besides, it most likely houses a powerful wizard that will give us a magical quest." She said as she poked her head through the door. We all walked into the mansion and the doors shut behind us, scaring Ed.

"Umm, excuse us we're delivering a stolen item on behalf of Lilith Clawthrone..." Mitten yelled out, trying to see in the dark surroundings. Not long after she said that lanterns lit up all around the room. A man in a wizard's robe walked out of a door at the top of a staircase. "I was in the other room, reading the stars. And who might you be, with eyes full of curiosity?" The man asked us, Mittens' eyes seemed to have widened when she saw him walk out.

After stroking his beard while looking at us for a while, he walked towards us. "Dear children, dare if I say, I sense something unique about you..." he started to walk back and he put his arms up. He drew two circles and chairs started to form from the ground. "Would all like to join me for tea?" He sat down in a white chair with his arms on his lap.

Muninn grabbed the collar of my shirt while croaking. "Geez Muninn, don't be so uptight. He seems nice enough" I say to the overbearing raven, I look over to my siblings before continuing. "Come on, let's join him for tea." I said to them as I walked over to him and sit down on one of the chairs.

I looked around the room and noticed a cauldron with several bottles and tubes with different colored liquids inside of them. "Say Mr.Wizard, do you sell potions?" I ask as I stare at them for a while. "Please call me Adegast, and yes I run a small business." He replied looking off to the side. 

"I'm honestly kind of surprised that you're here. To my understanding, Lilith was the one to return items herself." He said as he turned his gaze back towards us. "Well, we're kinda sorta her apprentice." Ed told him with an awkward chuckle. "Is that so? Well, how are you enjoying the experience so far?" He quizzed while leaning forward slightly. "Can I be honest with ya Mr.Adegast? When me and my sisters came to this magical world, we thought it would be for more than running away from home." Ed said while leaning back into his chair. "But Lilith thinks that we aren't strong enough to do anything exciting." He rolled his eyes. "We want something fun to do, I know delivering lost objects is going to be very boring in a week or two." He finally finished.

Adegast stood up and walked up to us all. "Are you looking for a quest?" Adegast asked us another question, this one just seems to peak Mittens' interest. She quickly stood up from her seat and looked at the man. "A quest?" She asked him. "You didn't let me finish. I have a question." He said this seemed to make Mittens' sad. She gave off a small oh and put her arms behind her back.

The wizard had a smile on his face when he continued. "Do you all want to go on a quest?" Mittens' eyes lit up when he asked. "Oh my god, yes!" She quickly responds to Adegast. He reaches into the beard and pulls out a scroll with a red seal and yellowish ribbon "Well I might have just the thing." He smiled at us while holding the scroll.

He unraveled the scroll and showed it to us, it was a map. "The prophecy speaks of three human children who will discover the celestial staff and free this world from an ancient evil. Perhaps thou have cometh here for a reason?" He leaned forward so he could partly see the scroll as well. "Perhaps we have..." I said studying the scroll he was holding. "Should you all believe that you are worthy of this quest?" He handed me the scroll before walking off. "So worthy." I replied, followed him, my siblings, and the raven trailing behind.

We were led through the room by the man. "You need to know that the road is dark and perilous." Adegast said to us while wiggling his finger a little bit. "Love peril, a big fan of peril!" I heard Mittens say excitedly behind me. "And only the chosen three can pull the staff from the post." He said peering back at us. "The chosen three..." Ed muttered while looking over my shoulder to look at the scroll.

The raven started to croak aggressively at the wizard. I didn't understand what they said, but from Amity's expression it had something to be something that would disappoint her. "Yes we have to go..." She said with a sad look painted onto her face. "And pack for this magic quest!" Mittens continued with a glee. "We're in!" We said in unison while looking at Adegast. Muninn croaked in disappointment before we started making our way back home.


	9. Magical Quest!

Amity Blight’s POV

I woke up today, it was my third day living on the Boiling Isles. After getting ready, I went to go and talk to my siblings about the quest we got yesterday. For some reason, it’s always my room that we use to meet.“Can you two believe it? We got a magical quest!” Em said while looking over the scroll again. We talked about it for a while before Lilith came in. “I heard from Muninn that you all were going on a magical quest, I forbid you all from going!” She said to us in a stern tone. Ed looked at Lilith with puppy eyes. “Why can’t we go? We’re growing kids, we need our exercise.” He said, trying to convince the raven lady.

“I will not let you three go! It is too dangerous, you could get hurt. And it’s probably a scam, you never trust a man in a fancy wizards robe!” She yelled at us. “Fine we’ll stay here, you won’t need to worry. We’ll probably be reading again.” I sighed. With a content smile, she told us breakfast was ready and we could get some if we like, then she left. Ed and Em looked at me “Are we actually going to do that? It seems boring compared to a magical quest.” They said to me with a bored expression on their faces. 

Smugly, I grin at my siblings. “Of course not, we’re going on that quest! We just have to sneak out.” I said to them with adrenaline, I don’t normally go against what people told me, but doing so was always such fun. Ed and Em smiled back at me, Em still holding the scroll. We walked over to the window seat to get a better look at the scroll we were given. Once in the sunlight, a blue text appeared on it. “The Chosen One… The path will only appear to the worthy” I whispered, reading what was written on the paper. There was a blue line that I assume was the path to the staff. 

“That’s why Lilith couldn't see it… But are we really worthy?” Em said to us. As she said that, a gust of wind blew in the room, making the scroll fly out of Em’s hands. My good witch Azura book then fly open as well, landing on the page where Azura was with her two companions holding the staff she had just obtained. The scroll then gently fell next to the book. It had to be a sign. “Well… We’ll never know unless we try!” Ed exclaimed to us, we all smile at each other before getting ready to kick some ass.

We set off immediately, it wouldn’t be long before Lilith came to check on us, so we had to be fast. 10 minutes of jogging later, we finally made it to the city limits sign on a cliff. My siblings and I were all equipped with blunt things that could be used as weapons. I took a deep breath and looked off into the skyline. “Our first mythical quest.” I told my siblings who also seemed to be enjoying the view. The cliff wasn’t steep so we easily made our way down without injuries.

The forest around us started to fill with a purplish fog, but we ignored it. “Ok we have the scroll, our youthful optimism, and our trusty weapons” Ed said while holding his blunt weapon in the air. After walking through the rough terrain for a bit we started to lose hope. “I wonder if we made the right choice by coming here.” I muttered as I maneuvered through some vines that were blocking the path.

Then, I saw it, there was a lively town there, what I think was cat people populating it. “Hey, Mittens why’da… Woah…” Ed said as he saw the town as well. Slowly, we walked through the town towards the center. I studied our surroundings, it was surreal! Three people then emerged from the fountain. Two girls and one guy, and I just have to say that I think I was in love. They stepped out of the fountain, dried off a bit, and looked at us. “So you're the chosen three?” The guy asked. “The staff should have chosen us, the teen royalty of Angstmore.” He said while showing off his muscles. I could see Ed blushing slightly out of the corner of my eye.

“Yes, Mittens… We did make the right choice.” Em said while she stared at the girl in front of her, practically mesmerized. I looked over at the girl who stood in front of me. She looked like the type of person that I’d be into, to be honest. We walked a bit more, chatting with the three who insisted on coming with us. “Nevareth, your vengeful backstory is so compelling” Ed told Nevareth, the man who emerged from the fountain. “And I’m loving your animal sidekick.” He added while looking over to the bizarre creature that looked like an onion that was flying about.

“After our village was consumed, we knew nothing but vengeance.” The girl who called herself Harley said to us all. “Harley…” Em whispered softly as she was going to comfort the girl. The youngest of the three, Valentina then spoke up.”Lady Amity, do you think love can bloom on the battlefield?” She asked me with a sparkle in her eyes, I felt my face heat up a little bit. Em looked at me smugly. “It seems this quest is questing in all the right ways.” She said to me with a chuckle.

Everyone and I were about halfway across a bridge when a furry creature hopped out. I heard the angst siblings whisper something in disgust. “Hum di diddle, to pass you must first solve my riddle.” He said with a cheery tone while throwing his arms around. “Hit me, little furry man.” I responded while giving him a small smirk. “Your quest shall stop if you fail this game. So tell me, my dear, what is my name?” The creature quizzes while jumping around. I squint my eyes slightly and read the little paper taped to his clothing. “Chris.” I answered him unamused. “That’s it. You may cross the bridge. And please take these, Chosen three. It shall help you on your journey.” Chris said while presenting three rings. My siblings and I took one each and wore them.

After we saw ourselves ready, we were just about to cross the bridge. “Do you need a cape?” Nevareth asked my brother. “No, I don-” “You can use my shirt!” Ed was cut off by Nevarth. “You know maybe I do need a cape!” Ed gay panicked and it was hilarious. After they finished their small interaction Nevareth spoke again. “Three cheers for the chosen three!” He yelled aloud for everyone to hear. “Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip…” I tuned out the loud noise they were making. I knew they were just trying to be fun, but it was somewhat obnoxious. 

During the journey, we ran into a small fairy that went by Princess. We gained more accessories from it, which was kinda fun. “Thank you for inviting me to your feast, Princess. All the food was so tiny and cute!” Em said gesturing with her hands about how small the food was. Ed ran ahead of the group slightly, making us all come to a stop. “I just want to thank you all for being so kind to my siblings and me. I hope this quest never ends!” He yelled aloud, throwing his arms in the air. “Your quest will soon come to an end, for the staff you seek is around the bend.” Chris said to Ed who still had his arms in the air. “Thanks for ruining the mood Chris.” Ed muttered.  
After saying our farewells, my siblings and I started to walk in the direction of the staff. We were in a forest with twisting trees and birds flew overhead. This place was stunning, I almost thought I was dreaming. Em suddenly stopped and gasped at something. Ed and I looked over at what she was staring at, it was the staff. We walked towards the staff only for the water surrounding it to start bubbling and glowing. The ground started to rumble and we drew our weapons. A path then started to emerge from the water below, it led us to the staff. “I knew this world wasn’t all gloom and doom like Lilith said it was.” I said aloud, putting my hands up to my hips. 

“There is wonder here! And I think we came here for a reason.” I added while spinning around on the path. We made our way to the staff. Cautiously I grabbed it and a sudden burst of blue magic came out of it. With minimal effort, I pulled it out of the placeholder “yes!” I yelled excitedly as I held the staff us. We celebrated for a little while before the staff dissipated into nothing. I made a small ‘huh’ as it happened. “No!” I yelled trying to grab onto the black dust before it fully faded. 

Our surroundings started to die. The flowers were wilting, the water was being drawn out, and everything suddenly got gloomy. “What…” I heard Em mutter as our surroundings go dark. The purple fog had returned and we had our weapons out ready to attack. “Ahh, the human siblings…” I heard a voice from behind. I whipped my body around so I could get a good view of the person who just spoke, it was Adegast. “Your Hubris has failed you, witch apprentices!” He shouted as his eyes started to fall out and a giant tentacle creature appeared.

Adegast, who was attached to a tentacle, flew up to reveal the creature's face. He laughed maniacally. Suddenly, all around us, our old companions started to emerge from the ground connected to tentacles. “Ok guys, don’t panic.” I said to my siblings as I tightly gripped my weapon. “We just have to save everyone and defeat the final boss!” My voice is shaky from everything going on. “You fool! I am everybody! Can’t you see? I am no wizard and you are no chosen one! I’ve tricked you!” He said as he retracted towards the monster. “What!” Ed yelled as he was going in to attack. Suddenly, our accessories started to glow. They were traps, they trapped us so we couldn’t go anywhere. Ed faceplanted and dropped his weapon.

“Why are you doing this?!” I shouted at him as I tried to break out of the restraints. “Your mentor has been shutting down my illegal potions business and each fine is larger than the last! Your mentor must be destroyed!” The monster responded with an angry tone. “And you three lured her right into my trap… All because you thought you were special!” He laughed at us, a giant taunting grin was painted over his face. “Jokes on you! Lilith is too smart to fall into your trap!” Em yelled at him while struggling to break free. “Adegast!” I heard Lilith yell aloud. “My god…” I whispered, slightly disappointed but still thankful. 

“Lilith! I have you now!” Adegast yelled as he captured her with a tentacle. “Yes, you do! Now release the humans!” She replied to him while pointing at me. “Oh, they can leave... If they want to. I sense that they want a real fantasy!” He responded as a purple fog engulfed us. I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. 

My restraints were off but I just sat where I was. The people I had met and befriended along the way then appeared, “Stay with us Amity!” Valentina said while putting her hand on my back. “Stay with Adegast. We need you here. You could be our chosen one.” She said trying to comfort me. “Yeah, you can eat our tiny foods forever!” Princess said to me with a smile. “Amity, why would you want to live in a world where people laugh at you?” Valentina asked me, kneeling down by my side to look me in the eye

I felt Princess loom over my shoulder with a creepy smile. “It is beautiful here…” I muttered to them. “Amity!” I heard Lilith yell, but her yell was muffled. “And you guys think I’m special” I continue, my voice echoing. “No!” I heard Lilith yell again, this time more aggravated and much clearer. I close my eyes for a moment and feel them stare at me as I recall my homelife. “But it’s not real!” I yelled aloud, the fog clearing out from around me. I grabbed my weapon and tightly gripped it. “I am a witch's apprentice, and I’m going to earn my magic staff the hard way!” I yelled at Adegast as I helped my siblings escape their illusions. 

“I believed you, magic man, now feel my wrath!” I charged towards the wizard and hit him in the head, he poofed into yellow fog then it dissipated. “Nooo!” The creature yelled as the wizard faded away. This seemed to shock him enough into letting go of Lilith. Princess then came at me and I took a batter’s stance. Quickly, I swung my weapon and she poofed out of existence. We did this for a while until I noticed he captured Ed. “Stop it or the boy gets it!” Adegast yelled at us as he put a tentacle over Ed’s mouth. 

We all put over weapons down back away slightly. “Let him go!” Lilith demanded. Adegast scoffed at us. With quick thinking, Em threw her weapon into his eye. Ed jumped out of his grasp and the creature started to shrink. It looked like a baby octopus after he finished shrinking. Lilith picked him up by the tentacles and held him upside down. “I’ll be taking you into the conformatorium…” Lilith said as she slipped him into a small bag.

After a quick stop to the conformatorium, Lilith had us sit down on her staff so she could show us something. “You can open your eyes now you three.” Lilith told us. Cautiously, I open my eyes. I was greeted by a gorgeous sight. A dark orange sky with clouds floating about. We had a clear view of the corpse. “Does this mean we’re not going to be punished?” Ed asked Lilith. “Oh no, of course, you are still being punished. I just wanted to show you the view.” Lilith replied to my brother. I could hear him mumble something, I didn’t pay attention though, I just chuckled at Lilith’s response.


	10. Witch Encounter

Amity Blight’s POV 

After the whole magical quest incident, Lilith hasn’t let us leave the house. She also said we won’t be able to go to magic school because we could get hurt! Can you believe that? After a few hours of my siblings and I trying to convince her to let us go out, she finally caved. Lilith was going to let us go with her during her patrol of Bonesborough tomorrow! Ed and Em seemed really excited about being able to leave the house again, but I won’t lie, I’m excited too.

Tomorrow finally came and I was woken up at the crack of dawn. “Wha… Lilith…? Why are you waking me up so early?” I asked her groggily, I rubbed the tiredness out of my eye as I tried to look at her. “You all wanted to accompany me for the day right? Well, this is the start of my day.” Lilith said to me while grinning, smugly. “Wake up the twins as well, try to be out in 30 minutes.” She finished, waving her hand behind her as she left the room. “That smug bastard…” I mutter as I leave the comfort of my room.

Slowly but surely, I made my way to the hallway the twins were in. I chose to start by waking up Emira. Quickly, I open her door and punch her in the gut. “Wake up and be out in 25 minutes.” I said to her as I walked out of the room. “Fucking hell Mittens, what’s up with your barbaric ways of waking me up??” She asked me while clutching her stomach. “What can I say? You’re a heavy sleeper, I had to wake you up somehow.” I replied to her as I chuckled at the look of despair drawn on her face.

Next up was Edric, oh boy, this is going to be hard. I opened up the door to already see his room partly trashed, why is he always so messy? Making my way through the items scattered on the floor, I walk to his bed. There he was, the popular, loved by most, smart, and athletic, Edric Blight. He was completely knocked out, drool on his face, and halfway off the bed. It was always hard to wake up in the mornings… How will I choose to wake up my oh, so dear, older brother? 

With a grin on my face, I find an interesting way to wake him up. I grab the chair that was placed near the desk and drag it over to his bed. The ground under it was clear so I wouldn’t fall over when I climbed on it. I could feel a wicked smile form on my face as I made my way onto the chair. I give my arms a little stretch before I wake up my beloved big brother. That’s when I went through with it, I body-slammed him. He yelped as my elbow made contact with his stomach. “Lilith wants us all to be out in about 25 minutes.” I told him as I got off him and started walking to the door. My gods, that felt fun.

With about 20 minutes left, I made it back to my room to get ready. Waking up my siblings gave me a good morning stretch so I felt nice and agile. Quickly, I change and brush my teeth before going out to the living room. “Hello Amity, I hope that you and the twins don’t mind having some not dogs for breakfast. We’ll have to get them in town.” Lilith said to me as she put her coffee down on the table. We decided to pass time by talking while we wait for the twins to get ready and meet us out here.

After about 10 minutes, Ed walked into the living room. “Hey Mittens, what you did back, not cool man. That’s going to leave a bruise.” He scoffed at me before slouching down on the other side of the couch. Not too long after, Em also made it to the living room. “Mittens, there are less barbaric ways to wake people up you know…” She mumbled why clutching her stomach. I laugh at my siblings’ misery as they both are collapsed on the couch.

“Alright enough moping you two, we have to get you all breakfast.” She announced to us all as she sprung out of her seat. The twins looked at her with tired eyes before dragging themselves off the couch. Fully awake, I followed Lilith outside of the house. “Because Muninn has trouble handling everyone on the staff, we’ll be walking and using teleport spell. You all said kids your age needed to exercise, so let’s get to it.” She smiled at us. Even I was a bit mad at her for using our own words against us, but what can I say? She’s clever.

We all gather around Lilith as she starts to hold her staff in the air. She then spun it around and her blue magic then engulfed us. Cautiously, I opened my eyes to see people walking around in what I assume is Bonesborough. Ed had his arms wrapped over his head and Em was doing the same. “Don’t worry, we aren’t dead. At least I don’t think so.” I told my siblings as they put their arms down. They looked around to observe our current surroundings. Lilith already walked off, we were terrified, to say the least.

Frantically, we run around the small area we were in trying to find her. This is the cliche part where me and my siblings get separated in the crowd. “Mittens!” I heard Em yelling in the distance. I tried to walk through the crowd but I ended up getting more disorientated by trying. “Amity!” I heard Ed yelled my name from a different direction. Once again, I tried to make my way through the crowd only to get more lost. At this point, I didn’t think I would be able to see my siblings again.

The crowd pulled me farther and farther from my starting point. After what felt like hours, I was finally pushed into an opening. The area I was an unfamiliar part of town. It seemed to be on the outskirts of town. I walked around a little bit until I heard a voice, I jumped behind a bush to hide. “You got this Boscha! You’ll ace this abomination exam!” I heard a girl say follow by some slapping sounds. Oh, my god a little witch girl! Wait do witches normally have three eyes? “You have to get a good grade this time! I don’t want to disappoint my parents again…” The girl apparently named Boscha said.

“Hey, Boscha! What are you doing classes start in 30 minutes?” Another witch rolled in with a cart that held a cauldron similar to the one Boscha had. “Ugh, buzz of Luz.” Boscha rolled her eyes at Luz. Why did that name sound so familiar? “Look Boscha, I know that you have trouble with your abominations, I can help you! Just come to class with me and I’ll give you some pointers!” Luz told Boscha with a smile on her face. “I’m acing all my classes for your information.” She told a blatant lie to the other witch. 

Some rattling and groaning could be heard from Boscha cauldron as she said that. Some purple goop spilled out of it, an eyeball with a yellow iris rolled over to the girls’ feet. The girl with a somewhat familiar name then made a noise in disgust as she saw the eye. She then shook her head as if getting rid of all the bad thoughts. “Boscha, you don’t need to lie! I know you need help, just let me help you!” The brown-haired witch urged. “Witch drama…” I muttered to myself, captivated by the scene playing out in front of me.

Boscha put her hood up and looked away from Luz. “Boscha this is why people are giving you bad nicknames.” Luz said while putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Rattling could be heard coming from Luz’s cauldron as well. “Looks like someone has words of encouragement!” She said happily as she approached the shaking cauldron. She quickly took off the cover. “Abomination rise!” She yelled out while throwing her arms in the air.

Suddenly, a goopy creature then rose from the pot. It had three eyes and somewhat resembled a human, ya know, just without the human features. The goopy creature leaned forward and patted the three-eyed girl on the head then gave her a thumbs up. “Oh aren’t they just the most precious little!” Luz gave a hug to the abomination, the abomination hugged back. Luz then noticed the look on Boscha’s face and quickly straightened herself out. “Well, as top student, it’s my duty to make sure you give it your all!” Luz told Boscha. “And if you ever need help, you know my penstagram just DM me!” She had gesturing her hand up to her ear and mouth like a phone.

“Abomination cower!” She yelled while throwing her arms downwards. The abomination was basically flattened. “Oops too much” She chuckled while slowly sliding the cover back on. Grabbing the handles to her little cart she gave Boscha a few more words of encouragement before running off. Boscha took her hood off then started to mock Luz. “See you in class superstar!” She said in an unflattering tone while throwing her arms about. “So annoying..” She grumbled as she whipped off a little of the abomination goop that was on her from the head pat. 

Boscha started to took through a small pouch that I didn’t notice earlier. She pulled out some glass bottles with brightly colored liquid inside. “I hate it when she does that. I hate making abominations. I hate getting bad grades. Ugh! I can’t stand this anymore.” She shouted out loud as she clutched the bottles. She threw the bottle in my direction, I didn’t want to get hit. I instinctively jump to the side and out of the way. This, unfortunately, lead me to getting caught. 

She turned around and looked at me, her eyes feeling like daggers on my skin. Boscha’s eyes blazing a pale orange color. Once she got a hold of her senses again she gave me a death stare. “Are you… Alright?” Boscha asked me while walking over and looking down at me. “It’s fine only swallowed a little bit of dirt.” I said, sounding way happier than I intended. The girl squatted down in front of me. “So… sharp…” She said while looking at my face. I saw her eyes drift over to the side a little bit. “And… round.” She continued. I felt my ear twitch slightly. 

My eyes dart from side to side before I quickly cover my ears in the most awkward way I could. Even with my hands covering my ears, I heard her surprised gasp. “You’re human!” She was stunned, I sat there, smiling like an idiot. I felt her hands grab my face, my arms dropped as she held my cheeks in her palms. “Incredible, a human… on the boiling isles… that somehow survived at least ten minutes.” She turned my head to the sides while looking at me. Boscha then let go of my face and grabbed my hands pulling me up. ‘How’d you get here and what are you doing here?” She quizzed me as she looked at my arms. That’s when I heard some ringing in the near distance. 

“Haha sorry, I can’t stay, I have to go be a disappointment. Nice seeing you human.” Boscha was quick to turn her back and waving a hand behind her before she made her way to her cart. “I uhh, wait!” What am I don’t right now I could get in so much trouble! “I’m Amity and you’re Boscha right? That potion seemed really strong because that bush is half dissolved right now. It was just so… wow.” I complimented the witch on her potion-making skills.

The girl chuckled at me a little bit. “Thanks, you’re not too shabby yourself, dodging that lethal potion and all. I would be acing my class if my parents hadn’t signed me up for the abomination track at school. I mean, I’m not even supposed to be making potions!’ She exclaimed while rolling her three blue eyes. I lowered my center of gravity for a bit. “Like magic school??” I basically squealed out loud. Awkwardly, she nodded in response.

I backed away after seeing that I made her a bit uncomfortable. “That is sooo cool! I’m jealous! I have a teacher but she doesn’t think my siblings and I are responsible enough to leave the house alone after being conned by a man in sandals.” I express my jealousy to the girl with over-exaggerated hand gestures. This seemed to make her easy up a little bit, thankfully. “I just wish I could go there for a day before we get into too much trouble and she forbids us from leaving the house all together!” I Muttered aloud as I slouched forward. “And I wish I could get a passing grade for once. Then, people will stop calling me half a witch.” Boscha complained while looking at her nails.

Being me, I had very clever thinking. “I know a way we can both get what we want.” I told her as I crouch down and look at the abomination goop. “I then scoop some up and smear it on me. “Make me your abomination.” I suggested my very clever and witty idea to the witch. “I’ll get you a good grade, and you get me into magic school.” I make the offer sound more and more appealing so she would accept. “You’re insane.” Boscha brushed me off.

“I saw that girl's thing! It’s just a bunch of chunks and stuff that talk weird. I’m chunks and stuff, and I can talk weird!” I elaborate for Boacha who didn’t seem fully convinced that my plan would work. “Fine, but only so I can get a good grade.” She sighed as she put her arm up in front of her. I grabbed her hand and shook it. “Deal.” I said, surprised that actually worked. I let go of her hand and she looked back at hers. “Gross” She muttered while looking at the purple goop that was now on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for not updating ive been busy this is the last pre written chapter I have so the next one will take awhile


	11. Hexside School of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity sneaks into hexside as Boscha's abomination, chaos ensues.

Amity Blight’s POV

“Welcome to Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Don’t forget to stay hidden, I could get in trouble.” Boscha rolled the cart in front of the school. I was peaking out slightly so I could see what was going on, and I got to say, this place looked amazing! There were banners hung on the sides of the walkway which I could only assume represent the tracks. She then wheeled me inside of the school and through the halls. Woah, monster locker, so cool! Holy shit, it opened its mouth, I think I’m sick.

Boscha was grabbing some textbooks from her monster locker when someone bumps into her. 

“You will not believe these humans!” I heard someone say from outside my cauldron full of nasty goop. 

“Humans? What about them?” Boscha responds to whoever was talking to her.

“You won’t believe what I heard Willow and Augustus talking about. They said something about humans nailing barbed wire to their kid’s teeth! Isn’t that crazy? I wonder why they do it.” The current mystery girl rambled Boscha. 

“Hey, Amelia. I’m going to show you something, but you have to be cool about it.” Boscha said to the girl, her voice getting a little closer to the cauldron. After a few moments of silence, Boscha cleared her throat. “Abomination, rise.”

I mumbled some gibberish under my breath because of her very underwhelming line. I stand up in the cauldron trying not to slip and break my everything. 

“Hello, I’m an abomination.” I did some very lazy jazz hands to match my ‘masters’ tone.

“Idiot! Abominations don’t act like that!” She scolded me and then slapped my knee. Who I assume the girl Boscha was talking to earlier looked familiar. That’s it she’s flowerpot girl! I wonder if Boscha is the friend who gave her that flower pot. Amelia, I think her name was, looked at me somewhat stunned. 

“It can’t be.” She said while holding her ears with her hands. 

“Hey, you’re flower pot girl! Don’t lose your pot again, I won’t be able to get it back to you next time.” I gave her a smug grin. Then the bell screamed. I fell back into the cauldron because of the sudden shock. 

“Well, I have to get to class, see you at lunch Boscha!” Amelia waved her as she walked away.

“Alright human, go be sad in the cauldron or whatever.” She waved her hand at me before securing the cover on top. I felt the cart start rolling and it kept rolling for about 4 minutes before coming to a blunt stop. I could hear people talking outside so I assume we were in class now. It would probably be a little while until Boscha went up, so I just theorized about the good witch Azura until I felt movement again.

Theory after theory, how long is this class? It felt as if hours had already passed. 

“Too many toenails in unexpected places. Fail.” The teacher said to the person currently presenting. I chuckled slightly. What can I say, it was funny. 

“If the next abomination is a failure, everyone gets extra homework for a month!” The teacher told the class, the students grumbled a little bit before the classroom fell into silence. 

“Excuse me sir, but I’m ready to present my abomination. Abomination, rise!” I heard a familiar voice from outside the cauldron. 

“I always save the best for last Luz, you’ll have to wait for your turn. How about… Boscha.” The teacher said in a sickly tone. 

A chair shifted next to me and then, I was on the move once again. 

“Not half-a-witch…” Someone mumbled as Boscha carted me to the front. 

“Abomination, rise.” Boscha said in an anticlimactic voice. I punched the cover off the cauldron and jumped out of it. I did a pose, and with my eyes crossed, I spoke. 

“Ta-da.” Some gasps and mumbling could be heard. 

“Abomination, bow.” Boscha commanded, sounding a little more confident. I threw one of my arms in the air behind me and the other over my chest, bowing down to the class. 

“Very impressive, but does it speak?” The teacher quizzed Boscha. She looked at me and I looked at her.

After straightening my back, I walked over to Boscha. 

“I may be your abomination, but you are my a-mom-ination.” I slung my arm over Boscha’s shoulder. She looked embarrassed by my very clever and snarky comment. 

“Oh, har har. Very funny.” Boscha said in a very monotone voice.

“Haha, it even has your terrible sense of humor, extra points!” The teacher laughed at Boscha. I saw her narrow her eyes at the teacher.

The teacher approached us with his abomination and wrote something on my forehead. I looked over at Boscha who was giving me a scary glare. Outside of the classroom, the bell screamed and coughed a little bit indicating the class was over. Boscha then wheeled the cart outside into the hallways before stopping. 

“Excellent work today Boscha. Looks like we have a new top student.” I heard the teacher say enthusiastically.

When the teacher said that luz was walking out of the room. He ripped off the top student badge from Luz’s uniform and gave it to Boscha. Luz stood there, confused. 

“Her abomination was a puddle earlier… how did…?” Luz mumbled while looking at her hands before shaking her head. 

“Hey Boscha, you really stepped up your game! How did you get so good, I want some pointers!” Luz said happily as she approached Boscha. 

“I took your stupid pep talk to heart. Are you proud Clawthorne?” Boscha responded, sounding annoyed. Clawthrone, that’s why her name sounded so familiar, she was The Owl Lady’s daughter!

How could I forget something as important as that?

“Extremely, I still want to know how you made your Abomination so complex in such a short amount of time! Cya later!” Luz waved at Boscha as she walked away. She seemed an energetic person… 

“Hey, human. I think Luz is onto us, don’t try anything funny or it might cost us both.” Boscha gave a light punch to the cauldron before wheeling us away. 

Class after class, it was finally lunchtime. I sat with Boscha and her friends in the cafeteria by the window. For once, I was able to sit with the lid of the cauldron off and see what was going on around me. 

“Do humans eat PB&J’s?” Skara, one of Boscha’s friends, asked me as she pulled out a regular looking PB&J sandwich.

“Of course we do, I ate them almost all the time before I came here.” I told her as I slumped back in the cauldron. Skara tore the sandwich in half and offered me a piece. I took it without hesitation and took a giant bite out of it.

“Skara, are you sure that was a good thing to do? What if Luz saw that, we could be in trouble.” Boscha voiced her concern. As she said that, Luz came jumping down onto our table.

“Oh my god, you feed your abomination? That’s so cool! Is that how you made it so stron-” Luz suddenly stopped talking. Slowly, I sunk back into the cauldron eating my PB&J. “Wait a second. Abominations aren’t supposed to eat, even the smallest piece of PB&J can mess up an abomination.” She looked over skeptically, rubbing her chin. Luz approached the cauldron and I sank down lower and lower. “Who are you, what are actually meant to be?” The witch grabbed me by the collar and held me at eye level with her. Well, if there is anything you can do in a scary situation… it’s to go ragdoll.

“Luz Clawthrone, I suspected a twinge of jealousy, but this, this is just sad.” The Abomination teacher said as he walked towards the table.

“I- but- look at it, it’s not an abomination, I know it!” She pulled me closer to her and looked at me with a look of desperation. 

To make sure Boscha didn’t get into any trouble, I just groaned and acted like some other abomination. 

“Report to principal Bump’s office.” the Abomination teacher told Luz, looking down on her from the abomination that was carrying him. 

“But--” In one last desperate attempt to stay out of trouble Luz tried to reason with him.

“Now!” he slammed his fist down and yelled out. She was visibly saddened before letting me go and running away. 

Once they both left I stood up once again and looked over to Boscha who was looking at me. 

“You did a good job keeping your cover.” Boscha gave me a thumbs up.

Soon after everyone ate, we went into the empty abomination classroom.

“Wow, who knew it would get that hot in a cauldron.” I jumped out of the hot cauldron and stretched a little. “Welp now we don’t have to worry about Luz catching onto us anymore.” I looked over to the group of witches and held my hand up for a high five. They all looked at me with a look of confusion and concern. “Slap my hand, it’s a human thing.” I slapped my own hand to demonstrate. 

Amelia hesitantly walked up to me and lightly slapped my hand. After doing it for the first time her eyes seemed to gleam a little. “Wow, this is so... surprisingly fun.” The plant track student said as she kept giving me a high five over and over again. 

Suddenly, the door busted open and Luz came walking in with a questionable looking man following. I assume this man was the principal.

“Good afternoon, students.” His tone was somewhat malice. Wait… is that a demon on his head?

“Principal Bump.” Boscha exclaimed before her three eyes shot towards me. I ragdolled and sat on the floor.

He slowly approached me, once in front of me, he took a lunge down and grabbed my chin. My head was moved side to side so he could ‘inspect’ me. 

Bump stood up after a few seconds of looking at me. “Abomination, rise.” I stood up and obeyed his order. I have got to admit, he seems much more terrifying up close. “Abomination, lie.” Shit, what lie and I meant to come up with.

“Uhh, Viral fame is a worthy pursuit. Your cat wouldn’t eat you if it got the chance. Chemtrails are real--” Spewing out random lie after random lie, I soon got cut off.

“Oh, no, abomination. How strange for it to get the command wrong. I mean lie down.” Principal bump pointed to the table behind him. Realizing my mistake, I awkwardly chuckle. Cautiously, I lay down on the table, my nerves were shot.

“So very lifelike. When Ms.Clawthorne told me about your abomination, I had to come by, see what she’s made of.” Bump grabbed Boscha’s shoulder and started walking towards the table.

“I can make you a list of ingredients if you want.” Boscha insisted.

“No.” He paused. “We were hoping for a closer look.” He pulled out a zig-zagged dagger from his sleeve and held it above me. The knife was handed over to Boscha. “Boscha, I’ll allow you the first cut.” She awkwardly smiled at the principal before shuffling closer to me.

“You can’t just cut open a human can you?” She asked bluntly. I slowly shook my head in response. Then, Principal Bump put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Boscha, go ahead and make the first incision.” He pointed to me.

“Wait, Principal Bump! Uhhh…. High five!” Skara yelled aloud as she tipped over some other cauldrons. The Abominations formed and made a beeline to Principal Bump.

“Run!” Cat yelled as we bolted out of the classroom. 

“Quick, they’re getting away!” I heard Luz yell from the classroom. Thankfully, all those training sessions in the human realm were being put to use as we put distance between us and the classroom. We soon stopped at a corner and Boscha peeked around it. 

“Thanks to your crazy idea look at the situation we got into.” Boscha jabbed.

“Hey, you’re the one who accepted my crazy idea!” I yelled back at her.

“Ugh never mind, let’s just get out of here.” As she said that some weird red magic suddenly closed off our exit. It soon also closed entrances to the other hallways as well. “Unless Bump traps us in this prison.” She scoffed.

Desperately, we ran through some of the still open hallways to this open circle area. Right as I was going to run through one of the doors, it sealed itself. Behind us, I could hear the distant sound of abominations getting louder and louder. It seems that the principal caught up with us.

“Shit, I don’t know what to do. Everyone was right, I’ll never amount to more than half of a witch.” Boscha started having a mental breakdown. 

“Boscha, cut it out! This is not the time for a mental breakdown! You have to have something with you, maybe a potion?” I started panicking as the abominations got closer and closer.

“Hm? Oh, wait, yeah, I have this on me, I completely forgot.” Boscha pulled out two potions from her pocket. 

“How the fuck did those fit in your pockets?” I asked her, dumbfounded. 

The Witch stood up tall with two potions in hand. She took a deep breath before chucking one of them into the crowd of abominations causing them to turn back into goop. Boscha threw the next one in Bumps direction, the throw was slightly off hitting the ground next to him. A bit of the potion landed on him and burned holes on the side of his robe. The potion that landed on the ground went to quick work making a giant hole in the ground that opened up to the floor below it.

“What a powerful potion!” Principal Bump remarked as he studied the growing hole. The red magic soon dispersed.

“There, the exit!” I yelled to Boscha as I started to run towards it. 

“Not so fast!” Luz ran in front of us blocking off the exit. “I want answers! Who are you? What are you?” She questioned me. “Abomination, seize!” An abomination formed behind us. I punched it in the stomach, grabbed Boscha by the wrist, and started running. The abomination soon reformed and was standing in front of us. Boscha kicked the abomination in the head.

“Get out of here!” Boscha told me as kept striking down the abomination as it reformed. 

“I’m not going to leave you, you may be a bitch but you gave me a taste of magic school.” I looked over at her, she was getting kinda tired, I can tell. 

“I may get detention, but you’ll get dissected. So just go already!” She yelled at me before grabbing me and throwing me towards the exit. She shut those giant doors behind me preventing me from coming back in. Unsure of what to do, I turn around to see a somewhat traumatized Ed and Em.

“So… how was your guys' day?” I awkwardly tried to fill the silence. No one was responding so I just looked over at the two. Ed seemed to be covered in dirt and Em was covered in feathers. Ed then looked over to me and spoke.

“I met a cute dude in the forest and pretended to be his weird dirt creature and ended up being kicked out.” Edric closed his eyes and blushed a little.

“It’s a similar story for me too. I found a cutie in the woods and acted as her weird exotic pet for a little bit, and I got to admit I was kinda into it.” Emira said in a casual tone.

“What the fuck, it would have cost you nothing to not say that.” I express my disgust in learning about my sister’s possible new kink.

A small figure then appeared in the sky and slowly became bigger as it approached. Soon enough, I was able to identify it, that ‘thing’ was Lilith.

“What are you three doing here? I was worried sick!” Lilith said to us as she landed. “Look at you all, you are all covered in… is that abomination goop?” She walked closer to me and examined the goop on me. 

“That doesn’t really matter right now, my new friends are in danger!” I told her hoping that she would be able to help in some way. The doors then opened behind us.

“Human, you won’t believe it. Everything is perfect now!” Boscha grabbed onto my shoulders and made me face her. 

“You’re right for once, I don’t believe.” I told her with a smug smirk. 

“Screw you. Well, Principal Bump was so impressed by my potion-making that he’s switching me over to the potions track!” She backed away and snapped her fingers. The dull pink of her uniform soon turned into a yellow. 

“Hell yeah!” I gave her a small congratulations. “Wait, what about Luz?” I asked her.

“Last I heard, she was asking Bump if today could count as extra credit.” Cat, a healing track student who also happened to be Boscha friends said.

“Well, I can’t wait to see you in action next time I sneak in.” I smiled at Boscha, her face suddenly went stiff for some reason.

“About that… you’re kinda sorta...” Skara paused to take something out “Banned.” The bard student pulled out three different banned posters, one with me on it, the other two with my siblings. Lilith gave us a disapproving head shake. 

“If you’re that down about it, I could give you some lessons.” Boscha looked away and I swear I could see some small blush on her. 

“Thank you for the offers, but I think I already have a pretty great teacher.” I looked over to Lilith and gave her a gentle smile. 

“That’s right, I am plenty capable of teaching you three magic. But I am disappointed, you have just barely started your stay and you already got banned. You’re going to turn out just like Eda if you keep this up.” Lilith sighed as she took the three banned posters from Skara. 

“Well…” Em got up, stretched, then continued. “I’m really tired from getting banned from school, can we go home?” My Sister smiled at Lilith. Lilith then returned the smile.

“Of course, let’s go.” Lilith whirled her staff around before hitting it onto the ground. Blue magic swirled around us, next thing you know we were back home. Everyone went to go do their own thing while Lilith prepared dinner for us all. “Today was pretty fun…” I fell into my bed before slowly drifting into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, sorry for not uploading recently. I lost my motivation and wasn't able to write the way I wanted to. But that's in the past now. I'll be writing and uploading more often so you can expect more chapters coming out soon.


End file.
